A wide variety of services are offered over the Internet. In order to obtain such services, it is often required to register or otherwise sign up for the service. The service consumer may be an individual, or an individual may register for the service on behalf of an organization that is to consume the service. Sometimes, an organization may be large enough that multiple individuals may register for the service on behalf of different parts of the organization. Occasionally, multiple individuals from an organization may inadvertently register for a service on behalf of an organization, where multiple registrations were not helpful. In that case, one of the registrations might be later revoked. This causes work for the individual making the registration, and also causes some administrative burden on the service provider. It may also involve synchronization between the registrations such that data associated with the service being offered through one registration is made compatible with data associated with the service being offered through the other registration.